1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insert molding method that a gap between plural insert members and peripheries thereof are simultaneously filled with a resin by insert molding, and to an insert molded product.
2. Description of the Related Art
An insert molded product formed by simultaneously filling a gap between plural insert members and peripheries thereof with a resin includes, e.g., a molded product formed by laminating bus bars with narrow gaps and then simultaneously filling a gap between the bus bars and a periphery thereof with an insulating resin in order to electrically insulate the bus bars from each other.
The bus bars are separately held in a molding die, the insulating resin is subsequently filled into the molding die such that the gap between the plural insert members and the peripheries are simultaneously filled, and the insert molded product is then demolded from the molding die.
The insert molded product thus obtained may be used in, e.g., a high electric field (e.g., about 4 kV/mm) environment such as an inverter circuit for a vehicle, where it needs to provide excellent electrical insulation resistant to the high electric field environment.
Related arts to the invention are, e.g., JP-A-2007-215340 and JP-A-2007-38490.